39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Gauntlet
Into The Gauntlet is the tenth and final The 39 Clues book. It is written by Margaret Peterson Haddix and was released on August 31st, 2010. Quote "We can't stop her. It's just Dan and me against the most evil woman in the world." Summary They return that night and dig up his grave in which they find a strange shaped metal pole with the repeating lines "Madrigal Stronghold • Cahill Ancestral Home • Madrigal Stronghold..." and also a long ribbon. Dan memorizes the letters on the ribbon and the other Cahills arrive asking for the lead. Amy destroys the ribbon and they run away with the metal pole. Nellie meets them outside in her car in an alley and they jump in. Nellie prepared to leave with everything early, so Saladin and their bags are already there. They recreate the ribbon and wind it around the pole which gives the coordinates "Fifty Three degreesN Six degreesW. They enter it in the GPS which tells them it's on a small island off the coast of Ireland, where the original Cahill children were from. They rent a helicopter from Fiske and Mr. McIntyre and set off to the island. Because the pilot is paranoid about safety he lands them on the beach instead of the cliff where they see a door with a panel next to it. The Holts show up on a boat explaining that they placed a tracking device on Nellies car and followed them across the ocean. While they climb, Hamilton tells Eisenhower how he thinks they should share the prize with Amy and Dan because of all the help they gave him. Throught the book he'd been protecting Amy and Dan from any danger that came across them. They come down and take Dan up with them to help open the door. He finds out he didn't even need to do anything and it opened anyway. Scared that Eisenhower would now want to kill him, Dan accidentally knocks himself and Hamilton off the cliff, but since they were attached to ropes Eisenhower was able to pull them up. He punches Dan because he almost made him lose Hamilton, who knocks his father aside in Dan's defense. Dan tells Eisenhower that it was like when he was there the night Hope and Arthur were killed. They all go through the door which is an elevator and takes them down again. Madison, Reagan and Amy get into the elevator with Jonah, the Kabras, and Alistair. The elevator says in a mechanical voice that it won't go up until it gets a retinal scan from a representative of each branch. Last when it comes to Madrigal, the non-Madrigals start arguing that they aren't a branch. Jonah explains how Dan had called himself a Madrigal and could fool the elevator. Dan tells the truth of his branch and Eisenhower is about to throw him out of the elevator, but accidentally lifts him past the retinal scan. In the confusion, only Hamilton, Alistair, Jonah, Ian, Natalie, Dan and Amy get in. They go back to the top, and Hamilton insists for them to wait for the rest of the Holts to climb up, but they still go back to the panel next to the door and each branch represenative touches it when they get back in. The back wall opens and they go to a spiral staircase. Hamilton wants to wait for the rest of the Holts, but instead Sinead Starling comes in. She sees a plaque saying "ON THIS ISLAND A FAMILY SPLIT APART. ON THIS ISLAND A FAMILY CAN REUNITE" and thinks it's an anagram. Amy opens the door explaining the Madrigals' true purpose. The group goes into the gauntlet that is a test to see if they are capable of getting the prize: the master serum. On the way, Natalie and Ian explain that they fooled Isabel into thinking the clue was in Washington, and they didn't have much time before she caught up. Strangely, the doors in the gauntlet with the questions on them are all hanging open on their hinges. When they reach the remains of Gideons lab, they rush through room after room trying to get the master serum first. When Dan and Amy reach the most recent room, they are confronted by Isabel who is holding the Cahill serum. When Hamilton attempts to charge her, but she fires a warning shot. She commands Ian to go fetch Jonah, who had broken his legs in a rockfall and been left behind in the rush. When Ian and Natalie refuse to furthur obey her in realization that she didn't care for their lives as long as she could win the hunt, she disowns them. Isabel threatans Ian by shooting Natalie. Ian persists, thinking even Isabel wouldn't shoot her own daughter, but she shoots her in the foot. Natalie pretends to be in pain, but Isabel threatans to shoot anyone else in a more serious part. She explains that the serum is fake and that each branch representative, including Madrigal, must touch the vial for the final clue. When they do, a shocking hologram reveals that the final clue is not an ingredient, but the serum formula. Isabel shows in surveillance cameras that she had been watching them the entire time and that she tied Nellie, the helicopter pilot, the Holts, Broderick Wizard, and Ted Starling to the tombstones outside on the beach with remote control explosives to "persuade" the others to reveal their clues to her silently. During this time, it is revealed that Ted Starling was blinded and Ned Starling has extremely bad headaches. When they have all given her their clues, she follows the instructions on the vial and finds the ingredients in the rooms. She finishes the serum and is seconds from drinking it, when Ned Starling runs in, holding his head in pain. Isabel sets down the serum and aims her gun at Ned. Amy, Dan, and everyone else including Jonah and Natalie tackle her. Ian is about to destroy the serum but Sinead argues that she needs it to cure her brothers and some of them begin to fight over it. Finally Amy gets the vial with the Cahill serum and smashes it against Isabel. Isabel faints and the serum is completely obliterated. Alistair feeds Isabel a pill that Irina Spasky invented which would ensure Isabel would forget the past few hours. The Cahills finally forgive each other for past wrongs and reunite, fulfilling Olivia and Madeleine Cahill's finall wishes, despite the fact that not all the members are together. The clue hunters write down and give their clues to Amy and Dan, since they earned it, and they win. Alistair finally makes ammends for not taking action when Hope and Arthur died. He decides to turn Isabel over to the police for murder, so Isabel Kabra will be in prison for the rest of her life. Outside they free everyone and William McIntyre tells that whoever survived the gauntlet got double the amount of money that they lost when they had joined the hunt and refused the million dollars. Everyone leaves in high spirits untill there are only Madrigals on the island. William gives them a note from Grace that gives her pride and gratitude to them for succeeding. Fiske and William, on Dan, Amy, and Nellie's persistance, reveal that one of the most important reasons that the branches have to reunite is that their is a rival family of the Cahills that is so shadowy and secret that they make Isabel Kabra seem like Mother Teresa. They have long since wanted to gain Cahill powers. Amy and Dan decide to go back to their simple apartment in Boston, Massachusets even though they and Nellie are now rich, and will return after recovering to face this rival family, but for now they will just go home. Chapter 1 Amy and Dan are utterly dejected after the truths their great-uncle, Fiske Cahill (alias the man in black), revealed to them about the Madrigals and the Clue hunt. Nellie finds an envelope containing a lead, but Amy and Dan are too exhausted to even check it. The lead is a note that says the following: Lest our hopes vanish into thin air at the crack of doom, you must follow the longing of your heart of hearts. Can't you see in your mind's eye how everything can come full circle? After the letter is read, a monkey#redirect Kabra Family Zoo breaks into their hotel room with a knife and steals the note. It escapes to the windowsill, laughs at the group, flips a coin into the room, and leaves. Chapter 2 Picking up the coin the monkey flipped into the room, Dan finds it scripted with the letter "K" in fancy cursive, identifying it as the Kabras'. They look out the window and see the monkey scramble toward the Kabras' limo. Isabel Kabra reaches out of the limo to grab the monkey, and then, her limo drives off. Dan spits on it. Amy suddenly gets an idea, and asks to check the Internet. As Amy and Dan browse, Nellie jokingly uses the coin as a microphone. This proves to be ironic later in the chapter, when she discovers a crack in the coin and pries it up to reveal a bunch of wires, showing that it is a bug. Over in the Kabra limo, Isabel is listening to the conversation, when Nellie pries the bug apart, and the connection is lost. She then begins to fantasize about her takeover of the world. She asked for Ian and Natalie to take the monkey, but Ian talks back to his mother, and she slaps him. Chapter 3 Amy, Dan, and Nellie find bugs planted by the Holts, Alistair Oh, and Jonah Wizard. As Dan prepares to destroy them, Amy stops him, and her, Dan, and Nellie enter the bathroom, turning on all the taps and showers. They discuss whether or not they should share information with other teams through the bugs, and eventually decide to destroy them all, which they do. Meanwhile, William McIntyre and Fiske Cahill are talking about the Cahill kids. As it turns out, there was also a Madrigal bug in the room, built into the wall of the Madrigal-designed room. They debate briefly about how they're gambling all their hopes on the kids. Amy figures out that the lead has to do with William Shakespeare, and using the hotel's concierge service, she and Nellie purchase three tickets to a performance of Romeo and Juliet at the Globe Theatre. Chapter 4 Ian Kabra ponders whether or not he can trust his parents as he breaks into the secret wing of his London mansion, containing generations of precious and well-guarded Kabra secrets. As he conflicts with himself over these issues, he whips a skeleton key from his pajamas and enters the room. In the Wizard limo, Jonah is being hounded by fans after a grueling three-hour concert, but can barely think, because of a near-impossible decision he has to make. He keeps flashing back to China, when he nearly let Dan die, and he sinks into depression. He keeps thinking about how his mother wouldn't let him quit, and about how he has to make a decision to follow his mother's wishes and win the clue hunt - even if it means becoming a murderer. At a Manchester United game, Eisenhower and Hamilton Holt are enjoying the spectacle and conversing about sports, the Clue hunt, and themselves. After Eisenhower chest-bumps a larger man, Hamilton begins to spill his worries to him. Before he can tell them all, though, Eisenhower reveals that he wants to win the hunt to make things better for his children, making Hamilton too guilty to tell the rest. All the while, Hamilton was thinking about the awful things his family has done to get ahead in the hunt, and if it was all truly worth it. Meanwhile, Mary-Todd, Madison, and Reagan Holt find a lead, and phone the men about it. Back in the Kabra secret wing, Ian is sorting through hundreds of files about massacres and betrayals, before finally finding a file about the deaths of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent. The file reveals that Isabel Kabra indeed murdered the Cahill kids' parents, and Ian feels conflicting emotions, thinking Amy must hate him, even though she had saved his life on Mt. Everest. Eventually, it overwhelms Ian, and he finds another file detailing Irina Spasky's death. Irina, who had been a loyal servant until her final days, was brushed off by Isabel Kabra in the words "I could have gone back and rescued her, but why bother?" At the same time, Natalie also enters the wing, and Ian and Natalie discuss their distrust of their parents. This is only heightened by Ian's discovery of the test tube that held the Lucian serum found by Amy, empty. Their parents had drank the serum, and not given any to Ian or Natalie, cementing the fact that they were just servants to their parents. Just like Irina was. Chapter 5 At the play, Dan is bored out of his skull. All of a sudden, above the thatch roof of the Globe Theater, he sees three ninjas, who put Elizabethan clothing on over their ninja outfits. Deciding to investigate, Amy and Dan dive into the crowd to get a better look at what the ninjas are doing. Dan sees that they're pushing something out of a nearby drainpipe. A paper pops out of the pipe, and Amy grabs it before the ninjas can get down. Protesting, the ninjas lower themselves to Amy and Dan's level on ropes, and try to take the paper. Some of the people in the crowd start moving toward the ninjas, complaining that that's not supposed to happen in the balcony scene. With no other options left, the Cahill kids escape onto the stage. Jonah Wizard is also at the play, in the section above Amy and Dan's. He is blocked by a column, but his mother text messages him reminding him that his true purpose there is to get the Clue. We are shown his secret love for Shakespeare's works when he thinks to himself that he can imagine the play being real. A rope drops down near him, and when he jumps on it, it swings forward, and he lands on the stage. One of the ninjas lands on him, and runs toward the balcony. Amy and Dan see Jonah and are frozen in their tracks. As the audience starts getting angry, Alistair Oh, the Kabras, and the Holts reveal their presence, and swarm toward the stage. Jonah realizes that what he must do is entertain the audience. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 While the Starlings had Dan tied up, he managed to tear the top and bottom of the page off, giving the two an idea of where to go next. Ducking backstage to investigate it, they find it says: A SONNET IN THE STYLE OF SHAKESPEARE You seek a Clue? Be ye his kin? Or else A friend best-known Madrigal upon-Avon, there For this great man we sing was b here. Amy takes this to mean that they must go to Stratford-upon-Avon, where Shakespeare was born. Alistair escapes to the Tate Modern Museum of Art, the last place anyone would look for him, to recuperate from the family melee at the Globe. Sitting down in a screening room, he starts to become sad thinking of how many hopes and lives have been destroyed through the Clue hunt, and of Hope Cahill. The Starlings walk in on him, knowing the modern art museum would be the last place anyone would look for him, and offer an alliance. Alistair refuses and leaves, when Sinead lures him back by saying she stole some Clues from Bae Oh. Chapter 8 As Nellie is once again confused by the switched traffic lanes in Britain versus those in America, Amy and Dan exchanged reasons why Shakespeare could have been a Madrigal, and both are equally disappointed with one another's thoughts. After discussing Shakespeare and Madeleine Cahill and the serums at length, Dan suggests a hack break, and Nellie parks the car to enter a service station, where Dan again marvels at the diverse hackments available. They see the riot at the Globe on the news, and when Jonah is all over the shit for the riot when he wasn't for everything else he caused, Amy knows something's up his ass. Chapter 9 Jonah Wizard reveals his secret enjoyment of Shakespeare's work to a witness of the previous night's events who won't recant her story. Chapter 10 When Dan and Amy come out empty handed, they realise that they should go to the place where Shakespeare was buried.''' Chapter 11 Eventually all the Cahills end up there as well. Ian and Natalie interview the other teams and realise that they altogether have collected 38 clues over the month. Chapter 12 Inside the church where Shakespeare's corpse lies, the other teams leave Dan and Amy in frustration and with spy cameras. The three Madrigals realise and silently study the words on the tombstone. They are about to leave with nothing when Dan asks the attendant, an old man, to get a rubbing of the gravestone. The other teams return for their cameras and ask Dan to get a rubbing for each team. As he does, he discovers new words under the main which only show up on the rubbing. Chapter 13 He gives the normal copies to each team and gets the one with the extra words for the Madrigals and himself. While they return to Nellie, they read it: "BUT IF A MADRIGAL KIN YA BE, THEN PLEASE MINE WISH REVERSE FOR ME AND DIG AWAY AT THIS STONE SITE SO YA MAY SOLVE OUR FAMILY PLIGHT." Chapter 14 Dan and Amy dig up Shakespeare's grave, but the other teams follow them. Dan memorises the ribbon and Amy tears it up. The Starlings steal a disk drive with a copy of the ribbon on it. Chapter 15 nothing happens Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Isabel reveals that she entered the gauntlet backwards and set explosives as decoys. Hamilton decides to tackle Isabel and children, but his perfume-soaked torch is whipped out of his hand when Isabel shoots at it, threatening to draw blood. Isabel commands everyone else to put out their torches, lining up one by one, as she aims her gun around, showing that she'll shoot if need be. Alistair wondered why Isabel hadn't simply taken the vial and fled, killing everyone right at the start, before switching to plotting an ambush against the cold-hearted Lucian leader. Meanwhile, Isabel wants Ian to return to the original lab and bring Jonah to their location. Ian refuses, declaring that Natalie and himself are emancipating themselves from Isabel. She disowns them instead, and threatens to shoot Natalie if Ian doesn't get Jonah. Ian is about to dare his mother to show everyone that she cares about them more than the serum after all, but then, he notices that there is no love left within Isabel. Just as Ian is about to stop Isabel, she aims at Natalie and pulls the trigger. Chapter 37 Everyone is shocked that Isabel nearly killed Natalie. Its revealed that the "serum" is simply colored water. It shows that Isabel had tied Reagan, Madison, Mary-Todd, Eisenhower, Nellie, and the helicopter pilot to tombstones hooked up with bombs. Chapter 38 Isabel captured nearly all of the Clue hunters' loved ones/companions, and forces Dan, Jonah, Alistair, and Hamilton to touch the vial with her. Writing on the vial says: For Gideon Cahill's serum: One portion=one ounce Start with one portion of water. Add 1/8 portion of each ingredient on the list given to Luke Cahill. Add 1/16 portion of each ingredient originally told to Jane Cahill. Then... The rest is never shown, but it's revealed that the Clue is the serum formula. Chapter 39 Isabel Kabra mixed the serum and almost drank it but Ned Starling came in and was about to be killed by Isabel but Amy charged into her and everybody also charged, Isabel dropped the serum and everybody fought over it, Isabel got the gun but Dan hit her in the face and Isabel hit him in the stomach with the butt of the gun while Amy got the serum and smashed it on Isabel's head. Chapter 41 Isabel blackmailed everyone into telling her their branch Clues. Hamilton tried to fool her, but it didn't work. Some of the Clues in this chapter include bone, rosemary, zinc, honey, pearl, lily, mace, sulfur, wormwood, water, silver, and phosphorus. Chapter 40 Everyone realized that Amy had saved them and they thank her. Everyone gives their clues to Dan and Amy because they had won fairly and they trust them. Alistair makes Isabel swallow a pill that Irina had invented so she will forget everything that day and she won't remember how to make the serum. Ian and Natalie will tell her that they are disowning her when she wakes up. Alistair will charge Isabel for murder and she will be sentenced to prison for the rest of her life. Everyone wins two million dollars each and they all leave. Chapter 42 When there are only Madrigals left on the island, Dan asks what they needed the serum for. Mr McIntyre gives them a message from Grace in Madeline Cahill's tombstone congratulating them that they won. Fiske Cahill and Nellie Gomez will be their guardians and Nellie will be their big sister. Mr McIntyre offers to rebuild Grace's mansion, but they decide to just go back home. Characters *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Fiske Cahill *Jonah Wizard *Broderick Wizard *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *William McIntyre *Alistair Oh *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Reagan Holt *Madison Holt *Hamilton Holt *Sinead Starling *Ned Starling *Ted Starling Clues The Clue is the recipe for the master serum. Secret Message Page 39 - Page 91: The Cahills aren't the Only Ones Looking for the Clues Letter: The Vespers Are Coming Note: From this, we can be certain that the rival family of the Cahills are called Vespers. Sequel Series? There is another family, the Vespers, who want to steal the Master Serum and rule the world. This hints at a future series. Mini-Description The End of the Line Cards Into the Gauntlet comes with six cards: *Card 220: The Last Chance *Card 221: The Long Shot *Card 222: The Wild Card *Card 223: The Loose Cannon *Card 224: The Double-Crosser *Card 225: The Backstabber *Unlike most books this includes one card from each branch, all of them are needed for a puzzle, and they're all agent cards. *It's showing the characters that participated in the gauntlet while also giving a short description of them for the card name. Names from top to bottom are Amy, Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Alistair, and Natalie. *It didn't show Sinead or Ian even though they also completed the gauntlet, although this was probably because there could only be 6 cards, and they wanted only one from each branch. *When you put these cards next to each other, they show a scene from the gauntlet. Category:Books Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Cards Category:Clue Cards Category:Tomas Cards Category:Janus Category:Janus Cards Category:Lucian Cards Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Master Serum Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Vespers Category:Clues